Luna Lovegood
by rebeccastatus
Summary: A story based on Luna and her new family.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1.

Neville Longbottom is starting his first year as Herbology teacher at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry,  
Luna on the other hand is 4 months pregnant with Xeno Longbottom named after Luna's father. Luna works at the Ministry Of Magic as an auror with her good friends Harry Potter and Hermione Granger.

"Im going to be lonely here you know, with the baby on the way theres not much to do in this house alone, i mean after work what is there to do?"

"It will be fine, ill send you an owl everyday and when its time i will apparate by your side and we will have this baby" Neville Longbottom said as he whipped around his wand and his clothes began to pack themselves.

"Alright, but were having a big christmas dinner here during the holidays and were inviting all of our friends." Luna told her husband.

"Sounds good to me." he winked "Why dont you invite Ginny and Hermione over for a night or two, have a girls night while im gone?"

"That could be fun i guess. I will talk to them about it." Luna said kissing her husband.

"Just dont buy an entire stock of Quibblers while im gone." Neville chuckled "Bye I love you Lu-Lu"  
Then he disapparated and he was gone. A whole year without her husband, Luna thought to herself slumping down onto the over sized bed.

"Work, work, work. What else am i going to do?" Luna asked her friend.

"Well we can start setting up for the party in 2 weeks if you want. I'll help you and we can get the guest list together." Ginny replied taking a sip of butterbeer.

"All i know is i want to invite you and Harry, Ron and Hermione, Charlie, George, Bill and Fleur and Nevilles grandmother, and your parents,so everyone from the wedding mostly, and more once i think about it."

"Bigger party then i thought." Ginny laughed, her red hair bouncing off her shoulders.

"Well, i just want to have a good time." Luna said back.

"You cant cook. Whos doing the cooking?" Ginny gave her a stern look.

Luna gave her a big smile in hopes that Ginny would catch on.

"You and Neville need to hire your own house elf." Ginny giggled back.

Ahhh, this is going to be a good year, Neville Longbottom thought to himself as he made his way up to the tall castle he missed so much.

"Ah, welcome Professor. And how was your summer?" Neville turned to see a tall slender woman walking towards him.

"Oh hullo, my summer was quite alright, and yourself?" he asked trying to be curteous.

"Very good indeed. Oh i guess i have not introduced myself. I am Professor Array Shaklebolt, you might know my husband Kingsley? Yes well, i am the head of Hufflepuff house, and will be teaching charms. And yourself?" She asked in a very cheerful manor.

"I am Neville, Neville Longbottom. I will be teaching Herbology and if i remember right, head of Griffindor house as well." he replied, feeling extremely proud of himself.

"Very well, if you follow me we will go to the meeting with the other professors and heads of houses." And there she walked on. Neville following excitedly behind.

"Everyone this is the new herbology teacher, Professor Longbottom. This is Professor Beery, the new Transfiguration teacher and this is Professor Slughorn head of Slytherin, and Potions master. A very swell teacher if i might add." She said with a curtly smile.

"Hello again Professor, nice to see you." Neville piped, shaking his hand gently.

"And Professor Sinistra, head of Ravenclaw and Astronomy teacher. Professor Binns as History of Magic Teacher. Madame Pomfrey, Hogwarts nurse as you might know she is excellent. This is Argus Filch, caretaker of the castle-"

"You?" Neville stood shocked to see who stood infront of him.

Filch gave menacing smile.

"Shaklebolt, we all know Neville. We taught him." Professor Slughorn piped up.

"Anyways," Shacklebolt started again acting as though she didnt hear Slughorn, "Our groundskeeper, Professor Hagrid is in the forest at the moment and he will be teaching Care of Magical Creatures. Teaching Defence Against The Dark Arts is Gilderoy Lockhart. And of co-"

She was again cut off as Neville gave a squeal of laughter. Lockhart? Really? I cant wait to tell Luna and Harry and everyone else. He thought in disbelief. This is the beginning of the craziest year ever!

A week later, Luna sat in a giant, old armchair in the Potter home excited for a home cooked meal, seeing as though she cannot cook with or without magic. "This chair seems familliar.." she spoke examining the chair.

"Thats because it is," Harry told her as he sat on the sofa across from her.

"It was Hagrid's chair from years ago." Ginny finished as she came gliding in the room with Kreacher's home made triffle.

"So how was yours and Nevilles summer?" Harry asked politely.

"It was beautiful, he took me to Paris and Tokyo and Canada. Canada was so beautiful. Not as cold as you would think too. Ginny told you were having a baby?" she replied.

"Yes she did, any names picked out yet?"

"Just one. We have settled on Xenophilius Frank Longbottom. We have found out it will be a boy." Luna finished on a cheerful note.

"Well thats good. Did Gin tell you were going to get married next summer?" Harry asked beaming at Ginny.

"Oh. wow. no. Thats amazing congradulations you two! Whos the maid of honor and the bridesmaids?" Luna winked.  
"Well we dont know yet, but your the first one we told so dont tell anyone but Neville if you like." Ginny said sitting right next to Harry.

Later that night Luna wrote her first letter to Neville.

Professor Longbottom,  
Hope your settled in and such. I miss you already. The baby made a kick today. Hes going to be a tough man like his father. Who do you want to be the god parents? Unless you dont want any. I dont mind it is your decision.  
If you get 2 copies of this letter let me know. The Nargles are stealing my stuff again.

P.S Dont tell a soul, but Harry and Ginny are going to get married!

Miss you lots,  
Lu-Lu


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2.

A week later.

Neville awoke to the sound of rain pounding on his window. He stood up and pulled on a clean slick black robe, grabbed his wand off his bedside table and headed for the dining hall. Coming down the hall, he saw a young boy struggling to summon his books from down the golden stairs. The boy looked extremely frustrated.

"Accio" the boy cried trying to summon the large books but his spell wasnt working. "Accio, accio books, ACCIO!"  
He gave up he sat on the step and put his face in his hands.

"Accio," Neville pointed his wand at the books and the books flew to life and landed into his hand. "Here Lester, this happened a lot to me when i was younger too."

"Really?" The boy sobbed standing up and taking the books.

"Yes," He smiled."Now get to the dining hall and eat something." And with that the boy skipped away to the dining hall.

The dining hall was just filling as students shuffled tiredly to their tables. Neville sat in a chair beside the Headmistress, Professor McGonnagall.

"I remember when you were one of those young wizards." She smiled at him nodding to all the children.

"But my years were a little more hectic." They laughed and with that Professor McGonnagall stood up to speak and start the feast.

Luna awoke to a large pain in her stomache. "How many times does this have to happen?" She complained to her unborn child. Once she was up she left to Diagon Alley to take some money from her vault at Gringotts.

"Good morning Mrs. Longbottom." An elderly woman waved.

"Morning Ms. Dabne," Luna replied as she went to get the mail.

"Hows the baby Luna?" the woman asked.

"Kicking and tiring me out, bye Mrs. Dabne." And then Luna disapparated.

After she went to Gringotts, and the coffee shop, Luna settled at a table in the ice cream parlor to read and eat her ice cream cone. She was at the end of a chapter when Draco Malfoy, a Slytherin from Hogwarts her old school,  
walked by.

"I'll meet you there." Draco said to his girlfriend and walked to sit across from Luna.

"Hullo Luna." He smiled.

"Hi Malfoy." she replied not wanting to talk to him.

"Last names are we? Okay then, Lovegood how have you been?" he said adjusting in his seat and staring at her.

"Just fine thanks." She said shortly.

"Thats good. How has the love life been?" he winked.

"Im married. Married to Neville."

"Impressive, congratulations. I always saw something about you two." Draco laughed.

"What do you want Draco?" she asked setting her book down.

"What do i want, hmmm. You Luna." he smiled.

"Huh? What? Is this some kind of joke? Its not funny Malfoy." She replied standing up to leave. "Not funny at all.  
Im married."

"I know you said that already but who cares? Neville is foolish and isnt he at Hogwarts again? As a professor? Your never going to see him. I see you at the Ministry and I want to see you at home too." Malfoy caught up with her as she started storming away.

"I see Neville on holidays and i love him very much. The thing is i dont even want to see you at work."

At that point Luna disapparated home.

Neville was in the hall eating when mail arrived, a large grey owl came soaring in his direction and dropped a thin envelope of parchment in his food. He grabbed the note as fast as he could, he knew who it was from. With that a big black owl swooped and dropped another letter, this time in his lap and flew out of sight. "What the?" he asked and opened the letter from the black owl.  
It read,

Longbottom,

I love Luna. In other words, shes mine. I will get her and i will make her my wife. You dont deserve a woman so wonderful and talented your just a git and she doesnt need a git for a husband she needs me. If you dont get what im saying here i will make it simple.  
Dont talk to Luna, dont send her owls and dont even think about her or i will do something about your Gran, and i know how much you love your Gran.

Lets not be foolish here.

Neville read it over again and again, the same words kept getting stuck in his head, Lets not be foolish here. He turned to the other letter and read it very cautiously. How am i not going to talk to my wife? What about the baby?  
What about Gran? Questions were flooding in his head. All he wanted to do was to write Luna a letter back. And so he did. One little letter Draco couldnt find.

Luna Lovegood

Someone sent me a letter today. Guess who, Draco Malfoy and he told me to stay away from you or he will do something horrible to Gran! What im going to do is tell Harry and the others. I'll send an owl to him right after this.  
Malfoy is terrible and I will fix this.

Love always,  
N.L.

P.S. Thats great that Harry and Ginny are getting married!


End file.
